Painful Memories 2: Cold Moon
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: After the being turned into hybrids Piper and April must deal with their past. Three people that they never expected to see return. One causes both strain. One causes conflict in Piper's love life, and the other brings violence. What will happen now.
1. Our Life

**I don't own twilight.**

**Sequal to Painful Memories**

**Cold Moon**

**Chapter 1:**

**Our Life**

I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head to see my family surrounding me with smiles. They all were there except for Bella and Nessie. I saw my future husband and ran faster then I have ever ran before and into his arms. We both fell to the floor once he caught me. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Okay babe your kind of hugging me a little to hard." he said as I squeezed one last time. "Sorry." I said giving him a kiss which he gladly returned.

"I think that is our cue to leave." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand. Everyone started to head out but I stopped the kiss and stopped my sister before she left. I gave her a big hug.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She gave me a small laugh adn said, "I'm fine but you shouldn't be worried about me." I playfully roled my eyes.

"Well I'm your big sister I'm supposed to worry."

"I'll leave you now so you guys can catch up." April gave me a wink.

She turned and left leaving me and Emmett alone. We both stared at each other then rushed at each other our lips meeting.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered once our lips separated. I shook my head. I didn't want him to be sorry for saving my life. Sure in his mind he thinks that he has hurt me, but to me he saved my life form death.

" saved me, so don't say your sorry because I don't care what you say. I'm alive. Sure I'm now a vampire-wereolf hybrid, but I don't care. We're together now and that's all that matters."

I said before kissing him again. I wanted to go more but there were more important things now. I forced myself to stop kissing him.

"We have something important to talk about." He groned and whined when I stopped the kiss and giggled at his antics.

Hand in hand we headed downstairs to our family. Everyone was waiting patiently. We both sat on the couch.

"Well you all probably know what I want to talk about. I want to know hom I turned into a hybrid when I'm a full blooded werewolf?" I asked. This was something that needs to be talked about. How could I be a hybrid if I was a full blooded werewolf? I've seen werewolves that got bit by vampires and nothing happened to them.

"Well are you sure that you were a full blooded werewolf?" Carlisle asked. Of course I was, my parents were both werewolves.

"Of course my parents were both werewolves. It only makes sense that I'm a werewolf too, right?" I asked. I had to be full blooded werewolf.

"Well I wasn't full blooded werewolf and we had the same dad. I was a hybrid before turning into this type of hybrid. I was a werewolf-witch hybrid." April said from her seat. She was right our dad had had an affair and April was the result of that affair.

I couldn't be another product of an affair. I was born from two werewolves. Unless my father had another affair and my mom had taken me in. That couldn't be possible.

"No. I'm positive that I was a full blooded werewolf. There is no doubt in my mind that I was born from two werewolves."

April looked deep in thought.

_"Why don't we ask him. Would she be up to the idea?" _

"What are you talking about? What idea?" I asked. Everyone looked at me confused.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" I was confused. Why were they all staring at me.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" April asked.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say 'Why don't we ask him. Would she be up to the idea?'out loud?"

She shook her head no. Okay wait a minute if she hadn't said that out loud then how did I hear that?

"So what does that mean?" I was so confused. I turning out to be a bigger freak then I was before.

"Maybe you have a power?" Alice said.

Okay I'm a hybrid that no one know why I am and now I have a power to add to the weirdness that is my life.

"So what i can read thoughs? Well that's just great." I said swing my hand and then out of nowhere the lamp near me went flying towards the wall.

I was completely shocked and scared about what just happened. Did i just make that lamp fly across the room. Now I could read thoughts and send objects flying across rooms.

I put my hand down completely in shock. The rest were just as shocked. We were in silence untill April spoke.

"That is so unfair. First you were a badass werewolf and now your a badass hybrid with powers. So not fair." Everyone started laughing breaking the tension in the room.

Of course my sister would be the one to break the tension in any situation.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"You two should go hunting. Emmett and Alice will go with you two." Esme said. April and I nodded. We headed towards the back door and went outside.

"So do you girls know how to hunt?" Alice asked.

Oh did we know. When your a werewolf you sometimes have to feed on human or animal flesh to keep from going crazy in beast mode. Especially during the first year when you shift.

"Yeah. As werewolves you sometimes have to feed in beast form in order to keep your wolf side happy." April nodded with my statement.

"Okay so lets hunt then." Emmett said cheerfully. We rushed into the woods. We noticed quickly that we were faster as hybrids then we were as werewolves. Its like our speed increased by alot. I wondered if our strenght did.

I was about to test it out and throw a big boulder at April when I caught a sent that I recognized. I couldn't exactly remember where I had smelt that sent before, but I knew I had smelt it before and I was drawn to it.

I rushed towards the new sent running faster then the others.

"That's so not fair she runs faster then me too. This bullshit."I heard April mutter. I laughed at the comment.

The sent was getting closer and I kept struggling on remembering who the sent belonged to.

The smell was comforting but it had this decaying smell.

I reached a clearing and saw a naked man covered in blood. He was tall with black hair and had a tan. He looked to be in his thirties. I felt something familiar about him.

He looked up at me. My red eyes met his dark brown eyes. I gasped as my sister, Alice and Emmett reached the clearing.

"Dad" I whispered.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the sequal of Painful Memories.**


	2. Cold Blood

**I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Cold Blood**

"Dad." I whispered.

It was impossible. He couldn't be alive. I saw him die. I watched Nick snap his neck. I cringed at the memory.

I heared April gasp beside me as she, for the first time, saw her father.

"Piper? April?" His dark brown eyes looked into our red ones. He had a warm smile on his face untill he noticed our red eyes and the two vampires behind us. His smiled vanished and his face was now angry.

"What have you done? Get out of the way." He shouted at us.

I thoughtnhe was going to shift, but he didn't. Instead a fire ball was in his palm. He aimed it right at Emmett. On instinct I got infront of him. The fire ball came right at me. Instead of hitting me, the fire ball hit a very clear blue wall. It was like a force field.

Had I created it? I turned to April to see that the clear blue waves were coming from her outstretched hands and the waves were creating the wall.

It looked like I wasn't the only one who had powers now. My father looked more enraged then before. His body was vibrating. He was shifting.

Instead of shifting into a werewolf, he shifted into some horned monster. His body started to grow bigger then a body turned black, darker then cole. His eyes turned the same shade of red as my eyes. His feet turned into hooves. He grew sharp horns on his head. He roared at us as he got closer.

On instinct, with my mind, I sent him flying. Now I know what triggers my telekinesis. I had to focus and get angry.

He only went flying a couple of feet before his back grew wings that looked like bat wings.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." April yelled running away. i followed her with Emmett and Alice right behind.

Once we reached the house, Emmett wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I could see the worry on his face.

"I'm not sure."

We entered the house to see Alice on the couch, trying to get a vision, with Jasper next to her. Esme and Rosalie were next to April who seemed to be in shock.

"That was our dad?" April whispered.

"What happened out there?" Rosalie asked, confusion marked her beautiful face.

_"Please don't let it be that they killed someone."_ Esme thought. She was worried that we had killed someone and that the wolves would do somethig about it.

"We didn't kill anyone. But we did see our supossed to be dead father and he turned into a demon and tried to kill us."

I sat down with on the couch with Emmett. I needed him right now. I was so confused. My father was supposed to be dead. Emmett's big arms encased my small body. I heared running in the woods. I also caught the sent of wet dog.

"What is that horrible smell?" I asked with disgust.

"It's the wolves." Emmett chuckled. Everyone relaxed even Alice. I read her thoughts and I knew that my father hadn't followed us home.

"Is she awake?" I heard Seth say, running into the room. April looked up at the sound of his voice. When their eyes met they both raced towards each other. I was surprised to see that she didn't knock him down when they hugged each other. I could tell he was happy to finally see her. What was strange was that I could actually feel his happiness. How could I feel his happiness? Is this a new power? Great. Now I have the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, and empathy.

I was about to complain out loud whena memory from my past came rushing into my head.

*Flashback*

1864. Virginia.

Willow and I were under a tree near our were laughing and giggling like school girls when suddenly Willow's face turned serious.

"Willow? What is wrong?"I asked concerned. Instead of speaking in her normal tone, she spoke in a deep almost demonic voice.

"One day a hybrid gril would be turned and she will be one of the most powerful beings ever. She will have the ability to mend and control the energy around her at will."

*End of flashback*

Why did I just get that memory? Could it be that I was the hybrid that would hold so much power? I couldn't there was still April who was a hybrid.

The doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." I said not wanting to interrupt April and Seth's love fest.

As I got to the door I heard the thought of the person on the otherside.

_"I hope this is her house. I need to see her again."_

Once I heard the thought I was worried that it was my father, but I opened the door and saw the second surprise of my day.

"Alex." I breathed out. It was my ex werewolf boyfriend. The one I thought was dead when were being hunted down by the vampires.

"Piper." He said with a big smile.

Oh fuck my life.


End file.
